


Perfection

by Swanky_Batman



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adult Content, Drinking, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanky_Batman/pseuds/Swanky_Batman
Summary: When the reader comes to the aid of Thorin and company in Mirkwood, she makes a last minute call in the escape to help the elves that appeared. Unfortunately, she got injured saving Legolas from a blow- and his father is not happy with his choice.





	1. The Promise

“Took you long enough, lass.” Balin winked after you slightly pulled back your hood.

You gave a wink and held up a finger to shush the remaining dwarves excitement. “I had a little help.” Bilbo popped his head around the corner. “We need a little trust and quiet from you all, though.” Walking to each cell, between you and Bilbo you set everyone free- and then you worked your way underground.

“You’re supposed to be leading us out-” One of them hissed behind you, you were unsure which as you hissed back.

“A little trust- remember.” You nodded towards Bilbo as you lined them up alongside the barrels.

“What now?” 

“Get in.” Both yourself and Bilbo nodded.

“They’ll find us!”

“They won’t! Trust me.” Bilbo urged and as a sign of faith you tried to shove yourself inside one.

“Do as he says.” Thorin hissed towards them as the rest followed, getting inside.

“Now what do we do?”

“Hold your breathe!” You hissed back, waiting for Bilbo to pull the handle.

After the long drop- you plopped into the water, your barrel clambering against a few others as they tried to sort themselves out.

Before even being able to get properly settled, an arrow hit the side of your barrel, “Orcs!” You screamed, looking around. You drew your bow, ready to start shooting- one after another you hit but there were too many to take on alone.

“It’s blocked!” You heard from behind you and you faced the closed gate.

“I got it!” Kili shouted, racing out of his barrel and towards the top with the handle. An arrow shot and stuck in his leg.

“Kili!” You called, unable to get a clear shot to help him.

Arrows came from around you as more orcs came in- with two elvish figures coming along as well. They were shooting and killing the orcs- giving Kili a chance to pull the handle. Bilbo had come up alongside your barrel and was holding on as best as he could.   
After seeing Kili drop, you saw the elves getting outnumbered. You made a split second call and jumped out of your barrel, swiftly pulling Bilbo in and jumping up to block a shot to the woman elf and kicking the assailant into the water.

“I think your party is leaving without you,” She shouted over another orc cry.

“But there’s so much going on here-” You grinned as you shot another orc that was approaching her male companion. 

“We do not need a human to save us.” He spat after your hood lowered around you. 

A few more orcs came up and you ran to his assistance, stopping a blow from hitting him as you turned, a little too late, to block another. You grasped your side in pain as the man sliced the orcs head off. 

“Pe-channas!” He swore, catching the edge of your shoulder and stopping your head from hitting the ground.

“If you’re going to insult me, kindly do it in my language.” You grinned, a pain exploding from the area that got hit. 

“Idiot!” He snarled again, shooting an arrow further along- your eyes slowly falling closed.

\--

The Elvenking forced open the door, striding over to the bed.

“It is true!” He shouted, seeing the figure.

Legolas snapped his attention towards his father.

“How dare you bring that being here!” He shouted, stepping closer to raise his weapon.

“Daro!(Stop)” Legolas stepped between them, “This human saved my life.”

“She helped the escape of our prisoners! She is one of the reasons there was any danger in the first place-” He shouted, Legolas standing his ground.

“Boe de nestad!(She needs healing!)” He shouted, “She stopped this fate from happening to me when she did not even know my name.”

“Then she is more stupid than I give her kind credit for.” Thranduil shouted back.

“Ada(father), if you value me at all you will let her heal here.” 

A silence spread over them.

“If she wakes up and does anything out of line- I’ll kill her myself.” He spat, spinning around to leave. 

“I will take your word for it.” Legolas responded.

\--

“Two days she’s been unconscious. Are you sure she isn’t fooling you?” The Elvenking snapped at a servant who was attending her. He groaned, standing to check for himself and muttering the entire way, “He asks for this human to stay- to heal- and then he leaves.”

Standing over her bed he gazed at her. She looked fine, why wasn’t she moving? 

“Humans are so fragile.” He snorted, leaning in closer to measure her breathing. He wanted to make sure she wasn’t faking it. She looked terrible- dark circles under her eyes, her hair was a bit of a mess even after her servant had washed it. 

Her skin had little spots over it from the sun and there were small lines around her eyes, most likely from smiling.

“You are still so young in human years yet I will outlive you for many moons, fragile flower.” He started to smile and then caught himself. Furrowing his brows he huffed and left the room.

\--

“What of the human?” He asked the next morning, “Has she woken up yet?”

“She has, my king, but for only a few minutes before fading into unconscious again- I’m afraid we may have to try something else.”

“Well then do it.”

“She will be in excruciating pain, my King.”

“She will either feel pain or she will die.” He said without feeling but stood and followed the servant back to the humans quarters as they prepared the potion.

“Please be warned, my King- the side effects of this are pain, nightmares and she may become combative.”

“Proceed.” He said, standing in the corner of the room.

\--

Hours later, there was a sweat building on the humans face- and others had called for servants.

“Help the others, I will call if anything changes.”

“If she starts fighting, there is nothing to be done except making sure she doesn’t hurt herself.” They bowed before leaving the room.

“Stupid foolish mortal.” He cursed under his breath, “I could just end your pathetic life now.” He stepped towards her, looking down at her fragile agonized state. “Is it luck that made my son swear me not to harm you?”

There was a ragged breath from her and she tried to turn her head, coughing.

He should be repulsed but instead he drew nearer. He had never remembered feeling this vulnerable. This human had not known where she was or what was happening- yet her body was trying with all it’s might to fight this illness. 

“I find your instincts interesting despite myself.” His brows furrowed slightly.

Her hand came up and slapped him across his face, the Elvenking stunned for a moment before sneering and standing- he went to leave but she turned and almost fell off the bed.

He caught her and pushed her back on the bed, trying to stay away from another hit of her hands, skillfully dodging the flying arms and now legs trying to flee.

“Calm down, foolish mortal.” He held her hands at her sides, waiting for this wave to stop.

She gasped for a moment, “Blood-” She cried, “Blood!” She cried again, a tear coming down her cheek, her face draining of some of its color. 

“For the love of my ancestors before me, stop shouting.” He cringed, still trying to hold her hands down. She was feisty and stronger than she looked.

Now that he looked down he saw the covers had come down a bit. She did not have a slender figure like his people, and he saw a large scar coming from her shoulder and across her collarbone.

“What things have you seen in your short little life?” He asked after she seemed to calm, “What must it be like to worry about things you mortals do?” He found himself moving a strand of hair covered in sweat off of her face.

The next morning, a servant came to find the Elvenking, “My King, the human is awake.”

He rose immediately and strode quickly through the corridor, having the servant enter first. Once he walked in, her head turned to meet him.

He greeted her with a cold stare and a frown.

\--

“Wh-” Your voice cracked, and you cleared your throat, “Where am I?”

“Mirkwood.” He responded, almost cruelly. 

“What happened?” You asked as you tried to sit up your face twisted in agony as you gripped your side. 

“You musn’t move.” The lady spoke.

“Legolas brought you here to heal after you were injured.” His lips were tight, “He told me you saved him from this fate.”

Your brows furrowed, “Legolas- was he the blond one fighting?”

The Elvenking rolled his eyes and turned to leave, “You have one day left to recover- do not go wandering about.” He left before anything else was said.

“Nice to meet you, as well.” You mumbled, still feeling awful and tired. 

You must have drifted back to sleep because when you woke it was much later. Your wound seemed to be healed more, a pain coming from inside you and from what you had been through more than the physical wound itself.

You moved to stand and found yourself unable, lying back down and sighing. 

\--

A plate of food was brought in later, and you demolished it.

“Might I have some more?” You asked, looking at the servant.

“Of course. After all, you’ve not eaten for days.” She nodded, leaving the room in a graceful stride.

You tried to fall back asleep but couldn’t. Hours after the servants had left you, you heard the crack of the door.

You laid your head back down and tried to peek through mostly closed lids at the person entering.

It was the rude man from earlier- you could almost see the outline of his crown. His face seemed serious- the bits you could see that weren’t hidden from the shadows. Moments later he retreated just as quietly as he entered.


	2. Finding the Flaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting on each others nerves, they deal and learn a little about each other while waiting for the reader to heal more completely.

The next morning your food arrived and he arrived within minutes. 

You were gobbling down as much as you could, still so hungry. “What?” You asked through a little food as he glared over at you.

He sneered, “Is it polite to speak with food in your mouth where you come from?”

“It’s not polite for someone to stare where I come from.” You responded again through half a bite of whatever fruit was on your plate. 

“Are you able to stand?” He asked.

“Can I finish this first?” You asked in return, swallowing your bite first.

He frowned again but waited the few extra minutes it took you to finish what you had. You licked your finger and wiped it off with a napkin before throwing the cover off you.

The servants moved to take the tray away and you asked again if it were possible for more food.

“You have quite the appetite.” She smirked but nodded and left the room.

You shifted your legs and weight towards the edge of the bed. Trying to place your weight evenly on your feet you stood as slowly as you could. You could bare the weight well enough but your legs felt like pins and needles were coursing through them- when you went to take a step your foot locked up and your thigh gave out. 

The man rushed forward and caught you around the waist as you groaned in pain.

He set you back on the bed gently before retreating.

“It seems you will have to stay another day.” He turned to leave.

“Wait-” You called, and he stopped for a moment, “I would like to go outside-” You waited, and then added, “Please.”

“We shall see.” He continued forth and away from your room.

That became the norm for the next three days, you saw him during breakfast and again at night he would visit for a few minutes, the look of fasciation crossing his face from time to time. Then you could stand for a few minutes. Then you could walk for a few minutes. Soon you walked around the room, in laps. Then it became pacing, the next morning you anticipated his arrival.

“Can you stand?” He asked again as you started your breakfast. 

“Do you not have better thing to do, Mr…?” You gestured, realizing the night before you didn’t even know his name.

“I am the Elvenking.”

You snorted a little, “Quite a name- wonder what your parents wanted you to be when you grew up.”

His lips twitched but his eyes remained without trust. You stood and crossed the room to where he stood, a servant stepping in and stopping you with a blade.

“It might be time for me to take my leave. You obviously do not wish me to remain any longer.” You rolled your eyes, turning back to your bed. 

“We shall see. I will have someone show you outdoors into a garden once you are finished with breakfast- let’s see how long you can go.” He turned and walked out of the room.

They helped you get ready and you were helped outside, them allowing you to lean on them from time to time.

You took a deep breath in once you were out there, your eyes widening at the scenery. It was beautiful, fragile carvings framing the trees and plants all around. The trees you could see stretched far above you, twisting around each other, leaving a small circle of light directly above you.

“What do you think?” You heard from behind you, surprised to see the Elvenking standing there.

“I think it’s perfect,” You grinned and then looked down, “So perfect it almost feels surreal- how do you all live this way?”

His brows furrowed, confusion on his face.

“From the trees to the architecture to your clothes and cooking- to your faces.” You turned and met his eyes, “Everything is so beautiful. Is there no flaw?”

“Not one an outsider can spot, surely.” His eyes searched over your figure for a moment and you snorted.

“I know, I do not fit well in these clothes. I would much rather have my armor and trousers back but it seems you weren’t able to save them.” You turned quickly, trying to stop the image of his prying eyes on you.

“I can throw dirt on these if you prefer.” 

You giggled, “I do not know whether your joking or insulting me but I thank you nevertheless, you perfect elvish King, you.” You met his eyes again, there was that look of amusement in them. “I am feeling well enough to take my leave-”

“Really- you don’t seem it.” He stepped closer, gauging your reaction, “Where would you go?”

“You’ve done your part and kept your promise to your son.” You shot back, taking a shaky breath in. Looking around you spotted a bench a little ways off. You took a step towards it and felt uneasy again.

“You’re overdoing it.” He stepped forward and offered you an arm.

“An elf offering a filthy human aid? Careful or word will spread.” You chuckled, getting lightheaded and taking it anyways.

He walked very slowly and carefully with you over to the bench and sat down next to you.

“I cannot stand by and do nothing while others fight in my place.” You spoke after a minute of silence in the slight breeze. 

“You cannot fight in this condition.”

“I cannot fight well in this condition- but I will fight.” The breeze blew your hair around you.

“Why do you take others battles on?”

You paused, wanting to answer but feeling a little dizzy. “I-” Your eyes widened for a moment and then you shut them, trying to steady yourself. 

\--

It was dark, you were in your bed- yet you weren’t alone. 

“You visit me often at night.”

“I came to check on you. You lost consciousness again outside.” His figure stiffened, standing up straight instead of bent over you like mere seconds earlier.

“You are avoiding my line of conversation.”

“I answered the question you should have asked.” 

“Why do you check on me? If I were to perish but your servants tried their best would your son not understand?” You asked, rubbing your head. 

“I-” He paused, you saw his eyes scan you in the moonlight, “I give him updates directly on your condition. Also, because I’ve never witnessed a human body going through what you went through- I should admit I was quite curious.”

“Well, it seems I’m out of the woods.”

“Not quite yet, young one.” He gave a small smile. “As much as you wish to be elsewhere.”

“I need to be there-”

He paused for a moment after shushing you, his eyes still running over your figure, “I will get you an escort in one weeks time- that should be enough time to get there before the main fighting begins. Until then- you will eat and sleep and save your strength. Do we have an agreement?”

“What do you get out of this deal you offer?” Your eyes searched him for an answer.

“Legolas’ trust, as well as a less grumpy dwarvish king I’m sure.” 

“It should not matter to you.” Your voice lowered to almost a whisper.

A slight tinge of anger passed his face, “Well it does.” He almost growled, turning to leave the room. 

\--

“Where does the Elvenking sleep?” You asked your attendant in the morning.

“Why do you wish to know?”

“I wish to thank him-” You curled some hair behind your ear. “He was most kind to arrange someone to bring me back-”

“My King carried you himself.” She replied before giving you instructions. 

You waited and sat outside again, this time alone. You stayed out for a little less time and walked back inside, changing your way to see where his rooms were. After finding what you thought might be the correct room, you knocked slightly.

“Enter.” He commanded from the other side, and you did- not seeing him turn right away. “What is it?” He was looking over something, his brow furrowing. It was odd to see him before he truly saw you- he was handsome, obviously, but today he looked just the slight bit tired as well. With the lack of response he snapped his head up impatiently, his eyes widening upon seeing you. He placed his papers down and formed them into a single stack before turning in his chair. “Was there something you needed?”

“I wanted to make sure you were alright- you weren’t there to badger me with questions this morning.” You gave him a small smile.

“You have considering my offer of leaving in one week instead of rashly leaving now- what else is there to ask you?” His eyes met yours and you felt something move inside of you- there was a guard up much tougher than you had seen there.

You nodded, giving a tight smile, “Right. I just came by to thank you for returning me to my bed yesterday- Sorry I passed out next to your highness.” You turned, glimpsing a small bit of his room before heading towards the door. You could feel his gaze burning into you.

The next few days you did not see him but from further away- he let you roam around the castle and the gardens freely without question. You did not even see him visit you at night.

On the fifth night since making your pact, you could stand it no longer- you snuck quickly and quietly towards his room, avoiding the few guards along the way. Opening his door carefully, you popped in and closed it behind as silently as possible. Turning to his desk, you saw he was still awake- and not quite as put together as other times you had seen him.

“Why do you visit at this late hour?” He asked before turning around to face you, his shirt disheveled and unbuttoned a little, his crown off and on the desk next to him. You saw a slight vulnerability with him then, something imperfect.

You stepped closer, not breaking eye contact with him. Every step you took, his guard seemed to attempt to go up.

“Daro! (Stop).” He called out, turning his head slightly, “I am tired. Leave me.”

You took in and held your breath, stepping closer still until you reached him. A slight pained look came over his face, and he refused to turn his head to the other side. “Let me see an imperfect side of you.” You whispered, your hand going to his chin. When you turned his head your lips parted in surprise and he met your eyes again, searching for a sign of disgust from you.

Instead, your free hand gently rose to that side and you held in just above it, “I won’t hurt you, will I?”

His eyes, burning into yours with a passion, never broke contact as he raised his hand and placed it on top of yours, moving it on top of his scars. His breath became ragged at your contact, his eyes desperate to know what you thought as they raced over your expression.

“You’re perfect,” You whispered to him, running your thumb slowly over his scarred half.

He grabbed you suddenly and pulled you down into him- desperately kissing you and letting his hands wrap around you. You ran your fingers over his face, down his jaw bone. You needed him and he needed you and neither of you knew why.

He stood moments later, bringing you with him towards his bed as he sat down with you still attached.


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this story, starting with the morning after.

You moved the next day very slightly and peaked through your eyes- meeting the open eyes and very close face of the Elvenking. 

“Good morning, hiril vuin(my lady).” He spoke in a whisper.

You finished opening your eyes and smirked at him with a slight blush, “Good morning, Elvenking.”

He chuckled, “My name is Thranduil.”

“Alright, Thran. Good morning.”

“What is your name?” His eyes searched you again, afraid he would not get a response.

“Y/N.” You said simply, sitting up and looking around. The end of last night seemed to happen in a blur, although you had been together for hours before falling asleep. You had talked, let down guards between each other, explored each other down to your souls. You almost felt shy around him now, he knew so much about you- except you had only known each other for about a week.

He followed your movement and crossed the room, getting the door before the knock. Afterwards, he came back with a tray of food and placed it in front of you.

“Y/N,” He took your hand and kissed it, smiling a dazzling smile at you.

“You’ve put your mask back on,” You pat his cheek and he nodded.

“I am still the Elvenking- I still must remain put together.” He crossed the room to find some new clothes. You watched his every movement, seeing all he did in almost one endless graceful swoop.

“Let’s go back to the gardens today,” You spoke with a smile.

“If you wish, so be it.”

After breakfast, he walked you back to your rooms so you might change as well before the two of you walked into the gardens. 

“I did not know if I could find another mate after… well, after Legolas’ mother.” He cleared his throat slightly, looking off into the distance. “You were not what I was expecting.”

“I never am.” You giggled, walking a few paces away from him.

“You are feeling better, are you not?” He asked, staring at you with a slight bit of concern.

You nodded with a smile, “I am. So- what exactly happens with us?” He stood quietly, his eyes looked like he was thinking. “You’re silence is very reassuring.” You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath in.

By the time you opened them again, he was standing in front of you, facing you. “We will come up with something.”

You smiled and looked down, “Right. Well, at least we have a few days before we worry about that anyways.”

“What do you mean?” His brow furrowed.

“Today is our sixth day together- meaning tomorrow is one week.” You spoke, tilting your head towards him.

His demeanor changed within seconds, his face clouded from emotion again, “You still plan to go?”

“I told you I must- I made a promise,” You started, getting cut off by an angry Thranduil.

“You made a promise to me last night!” He almost shouted and then lowered the volume but no less of the anger in his voice, “We take what happened between us seriously. I meant every moment with you, as a promise to you.”

Your heart raced, “I take what happened between us seriously too- but I cannot stand by and watch hundreds of innocent people get slaughtered without doing anything.”

His mouth opened but no words poured out, hurt crossing his face instead of anger, “I will not watch you go into harm's way.”

“Do you love me?” You asked in a moment of emotion, “Do you feel for me at all?”

His lips tightened as he watched something behind you- two servants coming to tend the garden, “May we please continue this inside?”

You nodded, biting the inside of your cheek. You walked in silence, side by side back to his rooms. Once the door was closed he turned back around- his eyes determined. He walked up and kissed you again, running his hands over your face and neck.

“I do love you,” He responded in between kisses, holding you close into him. “May I show you how much?”

\--

“It’s indescribable.” You ran a pattern along his arm as he held you.

“What is?”

“I’ve known you for what- a week? We fought or disagreed almost the entire time and I-” You giggled, “I feel this chemistry with you that I’ve never felt with anyone before.”

He nodded from beside you, “I need to be around you- to see you. I haven’t felt this need… for a long time. Although I can tell you this was different than the first time around.”

You looked back over to him and smiled at his face, which he unmasked with you again.

“Are you sure I do not look horrifying?”

You furrowed your brows, “Do my scars look horrifying to you?” He shook his head and you continued, “I think it makes you who you are.”

You sat there together, staring at each other for a while.

“Are we fooling ourselves?” You asked him, your mind worried about his people, his customs and their ways.

“My love, let us worry about one thing at a time.” He pulled you closer to him, “You still insist on leaving to defend that harry buffoon tomorrow?”

You nodded without hesitation. 

“I suppose that means I too should defend him- after all, that means I can defend you.”

Your face grew red again, “I can defend myself just fine.”

“Mhm,” He mumbled as you laughed and rolled over to look up at the ceiling. 

“Tomorrow is another day back towards my destination.” You grinned, content with how the last few months had gone for you- even with this last set back.

That night you both walked out into the gardens for your last night here in Mirkwood, you soaked in every last detail. Thranduil kept grazing your arm or hands, keeping your attention closer to him than anywhere else. You knew he was trying to keep your mind off of everything you both were about to encounter.

\--

Early the next morning, you had separated from him to pack up what little you had and to gather the armor they had made for you.

“We have a ride ahead of us, are you ready?” He asked, clearly already waiting nearby and watching you.

“I think so.” You smiled to him, tossing a bag over your shoulder and carrying your weapons alongside you. “So we are taking stags? It’s a long ride, isn’t it?”

He chuckled, not answering you until he got to the stable.

“Is that an elk?” Your mouth dropped open.

He mounted it quickly and offered you a hand up, which after a moment of gawking you took.

“We have quite a bit of riding ahead of us still.” He started moving forward and you held on.

\--

The journey was a long one and you had even fallen asleep against him along the way twice for a decent portion of it. You had asked questions of his culture and he of yours along the way.

“So elves do not show public affection?” You asked, sliding your arms tightly around him.

“Not if we can help it, especially in front of others we know.”

“Hmm. I suppose I can deal with that- but you’ll have to make up for it when we’re alone.”

He grinned mischievously, “I know I can deal with that. Do humans always show affection?”

You shrugged, “It depends on the group of people you’re with and the setting. An informal setting with close friends or family is more relaxed.”

Then a silence fell over you for a while- it lasted longer the closer you got.

\--

When you had gotten closer, he asked you to get off so he could plow directly ahead clear. You moved closer with a line of his troops, watching him move. 

Your heart dropped when you saw his mount fall and you rushed forward, shooting at a few of the orcs getting closer to him. You ran up behind him and blocked another shot with a sword as he moved on. 

You felt like you had been moving as one for a long time, reading what the other was thinking so you could both move out of the way and get off another attack. Your attacks were more brutal and to the point, his more graceful- still, you had to admit you did alright fighting side by side. 

Getting closer to the city, your cry rang as you tried to draw more attention to yourself than the people running to escape. 

“There you are!” Gandalf called upon seeing you, you shooting an arrow just past him into an oncoming orc. “I heard you might not be coming.”

“Only fashionably late. I hoped to make it up to you all by having some company.” You nodded with a wink to Thranduil who just finished off another orc.

“Let us finish this.” He nodded, readying for another assailant. You shot a few more arrows about, trying to head off some stragglers continuing deeper into the city streets. 

Hours later you had moved towards the main battlegrounds, hearing a change in the battle.

\--

“Father?” The familiar blond figure moved towards you, seeing the two of you over a few yards.

“Hi there.” You called as well, seeing the worry over his face. 

“There is much to speak of.” Thranduil spoke, standing close to you. 

“I have much to tell you as well.” He nodded, holding his hand out for his father to walk with him. “I am glad you are well again.”

“Thank you,” You bowed slightly to him, “For not leaving me on the ground.” You smirked at Thranduil before walking off to spot some dwarves. 

Later on, Thranduil found you again- this time joined by Legolas. 

“May I speak with you?” He asked, offering his hand out to you, which you accepted.

You walked off quite a bit, trying to find an area that was quiet and had less corpses lain about.

You leaned against him and briefly kissed his lips, “The dwarves have asked me to help them get some things in order here.”

“And you wish to.” He sighed, “You aren’t trying to rid yourself of me, are you?”

“I wish to help with what I can- they have done a decent bit for me.” You paused, seeing his face grow tense, “Besides- if I finish all I can here, I could stay with you longer. If you wanted.”

His features softened again slightly, his hand running lightly down the length of your arm. “You will come back to me, won’t you?”

“I promise.” You kissed him again.

“Then I will give you a week- with a raven every other day at least.” He grinned, “That will give me a week to get some things in order for you back in Mirkwood.”

“You have been absolutely wonderful to me, you know that?” You grinned back.

\--

Over the next week, Thranduil left a few men behind to stand watch, making sure there wasn’t any harm to come to you. He sent a raven every day without fail, making sure he had kept you up to date on things with his perfect handwriting.

There was to be a meeting held the night before your return for him to tell his council about you- and while you knew there would be a lot ahead of you, you couldn’t wait to be near him again.

\--

“Good morning, gi melin (my love).” You greeted, learning the phrase from Legolas not fifteen minutes before.

Thranduil turned in his chair, his face brightening as he stood and strode across the room, shutting the door behind you. He raised you into his arms and held you, kissing your lips.

“I have missed you.” He whispered into you.

“And I, you.” You smiled, and then stroked his cheek. 

He sensed what you were asking and sighed, letting his glamour down. 

“That’s what I’ve been waiting to see- my perfection.” You grinned, kissing him again and again- trying to figure out the rest of what was to come step by step.


End file.
